The End
by Lainfreya
Summary: ¿Que si Sam hubiera terminado las pruebas?
1. Prologo

Hola!

Desde que vi el capitulo "the end" yo siempre he pensado que ese es el futuro, independientemente de algunos detalles. Así que he decidido imaginar como sería la novena temporada que llevan al 2014 como se vio en el capitulo 5x04.

* * *

Prologo

-¿Y?- es lo ultimo que dice antes de dar un paso y poner su mano en la boca de Crowley, quien bebe su sangre

Dean no sabe que lo aturde más, las palabras de Sam o su acción.

Parece una eternidad como si el tiempo se detuviera para recomenzar lentamente y de pronto todo se mueve en cámara lenta. Dean da uno, dos... cinco paso hasta Sam, pero parece que no llega hasta su hermano.

Crowley lanza un grito extraño y gutural pero para Dean todo sonido se vuelve opaco, sus sentidos se enfocan en Sam, Sam quien ha retrocedido y cae de rodillas a un lado.

-¿Sam?

Los brazos de Sam empiezan a brillar, la sangre en la herida de la mano mana cada vez más y más

Dean se inclina frente a Sam- ¡No!, vamos Sam.

Sam abre sus ojos y lágrimas rojas comienzan a resbalar por su rostro. Probablemente ni siquiera ve. Dean toma su rostro- ¿Sammy?

-Terminó Dean- dice en voz baja jadeando mientras su brazos brillan cada vez más y la sangre empieza a escurrir por su boca y nariz.

-No, no, no- dice Dean frenéticamente- vas a estar bien, me escuchas- y de pronto tiene un deja vu porque esto se parece tanto a cold oak

-Esta bien Dean- sangre comienza a salir de la boca de Sam y Dean se queda paralizado. Esto no puede estar pasando, no de nuevo

-No Sam, luz al final del tunel ¿recuerdas?, me prometiste que saldrías de esto, que si era mucho lo dejarías, no me hagas esto Sam

Y Sam sonríe, una sonrisa ensangrentada y unos ojos nublados- Esta bien Dean, esta bien,- toma una respiración - tu... tu eres mi final feliz

-No Sam, no- y Dean solo puede sostenerlo e intentar que la voz no se le quiebre más, aclarar las lágrimas porque tiene que ver a Sam, tiene que estar con él. Tiene que haber una forma

-Cas, ¡CASTIEL!- grita al aire- ¡Te necesitamos aquí! Maldita sea ven de inmediato. No puede ver la caída de los ángeles afuera. No ve la lluvia de fuego que son los ángeles cayendo del cielo. Y de pronto la tierra comienza a temblar, la sangre se acumula y se filtra justo como la muerte de Lilith

Abraza a Sam por lo hombros, su respiración empieza a ser entrecortada.

-Sam, escucha, tienes que soltarlo, suelta el hechizo, sé que puedes

Sam solloza de dolor, no responde. -¿Sammy?- ruega Dean sosteniéndolo intenta ponerlo en pie, pero las piernas de Sam fallan y ambos caen.

-Mi más grande pecado fue fallarte Dean, fallarte- susurra

-No, tu nunca me fallaste, ¿entiendes? Nunca- exclama Dean aferrando desesperadamente al otro.

Pero Sam sacude la cabeza,una contracción le hace vomitar un montón de sangre llenandolos a ambos de su sangre.

Dean sabe que si sigue así, no va a lograrlo, masajea gentilmente la espalda de su hermano, porque no sabe que más hacer - Tienes que luchar Sam, tienes que soltar el hechizo, un final feliz ¿recuerdas?

Sam alza su mano a ciegas y toma la de Dean en su rostro- Esta bien- formula sin voz.

Entonces sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y luego opacos.

-No, nooooo, Sam!

Se desploma contra el pecho de Dean. Y luego todo su cuerpo brilla más y más intensamente. La energía de su alma sella las puertas, todos los demonios son succionados hacia abajo, en todos lados humo negro sale de los anfitriones, muchos de los cuerpos poseídos caen muertos al instante, mientras en el cielo cae una lluvia de fuego, en el suelo una nube de hubo desaparece en las entrañas de la tierra

-¿Sam?

Y Dean ve como su cuerpo comienza a deshacerse, lentamente su rostro se vuelve opaco hasta que se reduce a ceniza y desaparece.

Sam Winchester deja de existir y Dean queda de rodillas viendo un espacio entre sus brazos donde no queda nada.

Sam no sentía nada, básicamente solo el termino del dolor. Y cierto alivio porque pudo ver a Dean al final. Y estaba bien con eso, pero entonces un murmullo llego hasta él.

-_Oh Sammy ¿no recuerdas? Te dije que no te dejaría morir._

* * *

_Nota final:_

_¿Y bien? que les pareció, si tienen algún comentario me agradaría leerlo :)_


	2. Dean

Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios

Espero actualizar seguido, por eso serán capítulos cortos pero constantes :)

* * *

1

Dean se queda ahí, la mente en blanco. Un demonio llora a un lado, los ángeles caen del cielo, Castiel esta perdido, las alarmas de los hombres de letras suenan por todos lados. Pero Dean no sabe eso, y no le importa en ese momento

No hay un cuerpo que enterrar, no hay con quien hacer tratos, no hay nada.

Su teléfono suena algunas horas después.

Como un autómata contesta la llamada: ¿Dean?- es Garth- ¿que diablos esta pasando? ¿Dean?

-Se acabo- su voz suena rasposa

-¿Que? El cielo empezó a caerse y dices que se acabo

-Sam se fue

-Sam se...? Oh, hombre donde estas?

Dean no responde deja caer el teléfono. Golpea el piso, y luego un sollozo animal escapa de su garganta. No es un sonido humano es un rugido de profunda desesperación. Llora y grita por un gran rato, se enrosca en el piso porque el dolor es demasiado y se vuelve físico.

No ve nada, no escucha nada mientras gruñe y grita hasta que queda inconsciente. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, horas, días tal vez.

Y de pronto escucha pasos, voces, pero no le interesa, Sam esta muerto, y cierra los ojos.

Despierta en el impala. Escucha voces y en la penumbra ve dos siluetas. -Sam- piensa pero no concreta el pensamiento y se vuelve a dormir.

* * *

Despierta en su cama en el bunker

Parece un día normal, se gira y ve que el cuarto esta vacio, recuerda que su cuarto es individual.

Piensa en ir a ver a Sam y entonces se le escapa el aliento y recuerda. Se pone en pie y va al cuarto de su hermano. Nada

-¿Sam?- pregunta al aire, no recibe respuesta.

Dean tenía poco que hacer.

Castiel estaba desaparecido, Kevin estaba en su cuarto preparandose para el fin del mundo, Garth habia salido, Crowley esta ahi, sus ojos cansados y tristes, se sienta silencioso como un animal asustado y perdido y Dean los deja estar.

Entonces vio la laptop de Sam en la mesa de la biblioteca. Sam trabajó en ella incluso un día antes de la tercera prueba.

Así que Dean la abrio, y miró las ultimas actualizaciones. Sam habia estado trasladando toda la base de datos de los hombres de letras y actualizando lo que ellos mismos sabian.

Entonces dio click en la ultima ficha de referencia

_Objeto: Amuleto con forma de cabeza de indio_

_La leyenda dice que sirve para localizar a Dios. No comprobado_

El corazón de Dean dio un saltó -Hijo de perra- mascullo

Miro el numero de referencia del almacen y caja donde se supone debía estar y fue directo a la bodega.

Llego al lugar y busco la caja, era una pequeña caja de hierro con los simbolos de protección habituales para objetos malditos.

Recordó cuando Cas se lo había pedido, el no rotundo y luego la advertencia para que lo cuidara. Para que al final el propio Dean fuera quien lo deshechara en una basurero, como si no valiera nada.

Abrío la caja, y ahi estaba opaco y simple como siempre.

Ahora ya solo era un amuleto que "la leyenda dice sirve para encontrar a Dios"

La verdad es que nunca intento recuperarlo, haberlo tirado le remordió en un par de ocasiones pero nunca le dijo nada a Sam. Nunca intentó regresar al motel a recuperarlo, ni habló de ello con Sam. Simplemente lo habia dejado ir. Igual que a Sam.

Ahora sabía cómo podía su hermano pensar eso, peor aun, supo que Sam sabía que no iba a lograrlo y que no saldría y aun así continuó ¿Como podía pensar Sam que eso era lo que él quería?

Dean se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca mirando sin ver hacia la pantalla, las letras perdiendo cualquier sentido, el tiempo pasando lentamente mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba un tic tac del reloj de péndulo en la biblioteca. Todo estaba tranquilo, en lo últimos días siempre estaba así, si cerraba los ojos podía creer que nada había cambiado que Sam estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, que en una hora se levantaría e iría a confirmar como estaba. Llevaría toallas limpias y un vaso con agua.

Le preguntaría como se sentía y Sam lo miraría y diría que bien, o que igual, preguntaría como va la búsqueda de la ultima prueba, o si sabía algo de Castiel.

Si, tal vez en una horas iría a comprobar como se encontraba Sam.

Y los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Dean se decía a si mismo que en un momento iría, solo un poco más de tiempo para dejar descansar a Sam.

* * *

-¿Dean?- Parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, guardo el amuleto en su bolsillo. Miró a Kevin quien lo veía con preocupación en lo ojos.

-¿Que pasa Kevin?

-¿Te sientes bien? Has estado ahi sentado como por horas

Dean levantó el brazo y se froto su nuca- Si, estoy bien, solo pensaba

-Se que ha sido difícil con la perdida de...

-No- lo cortó Dean- solo no

Kevin replanteó- Se que no es un buen momento pero necesitamos ver que vamos a hacer...

-¿Hacer?- le interrumpió Dean

-Con lo de los ángeles, Dean todos los malditos ángeles se cayeron del cielo y

-No vamos a hacer nada- volvió a cortarlo Dean- porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer

-Pero...

-Dije no- espetó Dean poniéndose de pie

-¿Crees que eres el único sufriendo imbécil? Yo perdí a mi madre por si no te acuerdas, Crowley el maldito demonio que tienes deambulando caqui la mató! Y si sigo aquí es porque creo que aun falta algo por hacer y...

-¿Si? Pues te tengo noticias, no queda nada por hacer, las puertas están cerradas y es el final, punto. Y si quieres hacer algo más lárgate y hazlo allá afuera.

-¡Bien, me largo!- Y Kevin se dirigió por sus cosas, y se dirigió a la salida.

Llegó a la puerta del bunker y salio, pero una silueta le detuvo el paso. Era Castiel con su traje medio destrozado, los pies hinchados y una herida en comenzando a infectarse en el cuello. Humano


	3. Destino

2

Destino

Los Winchester siempre han dicho que harían su propio camino, siempre se negaron a hacer lo que se esperaba directamente de ellos. Pero ahí es donde la ingenuidad cerró sus ojos. Porque los que alguna vez intentaron dirigirlos eran llevados a su vez. Ese es el destino, un lio de caminos cruzándose.

Después de miles de años en la caja, Lucifer era capaz de ver eso, no por nada fue el más hábil y poderoso de las creaciones de su padre. Paciencia, fue lo único que le quedó cuando quemado y encerrado en una caja en el fondo del fuego eterno solo pudo empezar a ver, empezar a pensar en escapar.

Y poco a poco con milenios de dinámica en la creación sus susurros pudieron salir hacia el exterior, y con más tiempo su presencia y algunos de sus seguidores lograron salir, y algunas nuevas adquisiciones llegaron a él. Una de ellas incluso contaminada con su propia gracia mancillada. Lilith.

Entonces hubo voces que susurraban profecías, y unos cuantos seres humanos que las escucharon. A los ángeles caídos les molestaban, era como escuchar edictos del Padre, por eso Lucifer empezó a susurrar a su vez, solo para demostrar cuan influenciable eran esos monos sin pelo. Hubo muchos de esos seres que las escuchaban y hablaban de ellas a otros.

Y siguió esperando, el mundo adquirió velocidad porque los humanos, tan orgullosos y egocentristas precipitaban la creación a lo que ellos querían. Y Lucifer siguió susurrando, y cada vez surgieron más seres llamados demonios, su única complacencia con esos seres es que antes fueron los monos sin pelo, la orgullosa creación de su padre quien alguna vez le dijo que eran su mejor creación. _Su imagen y semejanza_, por favor.

Y siguió esperando, un día uno de los que cayeron con él, Azazel salió. Llego al borde del abismo y se arrastro hasta salir de él. Azazel uno de los caidos y más files, comenzó a buscar la forma para ayudarlo a salir a el mismo. Pero los angeles son determinismo puro, no pueden ser más que lo que se determino que fueran, y para salir tenía que ser diferente, entonces Lucifer lo entrevió, esos despreciables seres eran capaces de torcer la voluntad de su padre y luego dar marcha atrás. Por eso ellos serían el vehículo para salir, las predicciones a las que llegaba entreviendo el tejido de su padre y lo supo. Tenía que preparar un contenedor adecuado y fue lo que susurró a Azazel.

EL tiempo pasó, centurias en la jaula o un parpadeo cuando lo vio, Azazel solo fue el conductor, su sangre hizo que pudiera _ver_, ver a través del que sería su contenedor, ver lo que pasaba con él. Y el comenzó a tejer su propia red. El fuego rodeo al pequeño en ofrenda de lo que vendría; y por primera vez en lo que parecía milenios, o centurias, Lucifer sonrío.

Uno tras otro los demonios envolvieron la vida de Sam WInchester, su familia siempre vagando, a veces desaparecían un tiempo pero la oscuridad esta en todas partes y nuevamente lo encontraba. Y siempre susurrando haciéndolo sentir que esa no era su vida, que la gente no estaba ahi para ayudarle. Sonrisas y amabilidad que le hicieron desear más, otra vida lejos de su padre y de su hermano.

Al fin un día el se marchó y Lucifer sonrió cuando pudo afirmar la telaraña a su alrededor. Su mejor amigo, sus profesores, sus vecinos.

Y entonces cuando estuvo listo el golpe de gracia, las piezas tenían que ponerse en movimiento y ella tenía que morir. Así que murió, otra ofrenda de sangre y fuego que marcaba el inicio de su camino hacía el. Como un niño que avanza hacia los brazos de su padre.

Sam murió, Dean lo trajo de vuelta condenando su alma, sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que fue tarde, milenios de espera habían terminado incluso con la paciencia de los angeles, haciendo que debilitaran la vigilancia o desertaran.

Y la moneda siguió girando, Dean hizo su parte abajo, cuando rompió el primer sello incluso Lucifer dejo de observar a Sam, sabía que el infierno estaba sitiado así que hizo que Alaistar presionara a Dean y al final lo rompió, el estruendo del primer sello quebrándose cimbró los cimientos del propio infierno. Lucifer sonrió de nuevo, Sam estaba en camino y Dean había cumplido su papel.

Cada sello roto estremecía la caja, la ansiedad de ser libre de nuevo lleno a Lucifer, por primera vez en milenios sintió algo parecido a la excitación. Solo un poco más.

Y al final Lilith su primera hija devolvió su gracia, su sangre abrió el conducto, una gota, una sola gota que logro llegar a su jaula y entonces el pudo clavar su gracia a la fisura y tiro, rompió, quebró el resto de los sellos. Salió en un destello que casi rompe la realidad.

Pero su contenedor no estaba, cerró los ojos, ya no podía verlo. El lazo tan claro hasta hacia poco tenían habia desaparecido, solo había alguien que podía hacerlo, su Padre. No supo porque, su padre alargaba el momento. Tendría que buscar un contenedor provisional, solo mientras contactaba y obtenía un si de Sammy.

Y al final como estaba predicho Sam dijo que si.

Entonces los Winchester creyeron que habían ganado porque Sam salto a la jaula con el y con Michel, y así pasaron 150 años.

Pero ahora está de nuevo afuera, porque lo que no entienden esos humanos es que cuando se trata de ángeles, una vez sí, es siempre sí. Y Sam y él son uno. Después de siglos de tortura su alma estaba tan perfectamente quebrada que lo único que la mantenía unida era la gracia de Lucifer.

Pero los Winchesters ingenuamente siguieron diciendo que ellos hacían su propio camino y Lucifer sabía que solo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si tienes algún comentario me agradaría leerlo :)


End file.
